guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Game updates/20070405
Update - Thursday April 5, 2007 PvP Changes Account Naming * You may now assign a unique name to your account. This name will be used by automated tournaments and ladder-ranked Hero Battles. * To name your account, speak with Tolkano Tournament, who is located in the Great Temple of Balthazar, the Hero Battles outpost, and all guild halls. * You may select as your account name the name of any one of your characters. * As long as your account name exists, no one else may use it as a character or account name. * If you delete the character after which your account was named, your account name will remain unchanged. * You may change your account name no more than once every 30 days. Hero Battles * The Hero Battle panel now offers two options: rated and unrated Hero Battles. * Players may participate in Hero Battles once they name their accounts. * The results of rated Hero Battles appear in the Hero Battle tab of your Hero Panel. Wins and losses affect your Hero Battle rating and your standing on the Hero Battle ladder. * The Hero Battle ladder will be viewable on the Guild Wars website by the end of the week. * Players are matched according to their Hero Battle ratings. * The central shrine's "To the Pain!" buff has been modified so that it now reduces healing effectiveness by 10% (instead of reducing maximum Health by 10%). Guild Battles * The visual appearance of the Guild Battle panel has been improved and modified so that it more closely mirrors the look of the Hero Battle panel. Preparations for Automated Tournaments * Servers have been updated in preparation for the upcoming open beta test of the Guild Wars Automated Tournament system. * For further information about Automated Tournaments, please visit the Competitive Play section of the Guild Wars website. Account Storage * Account storage has been expanded to include a Storage Box for each Guild Wars campaign you own. Pet Controls * The Pet Control panel may be accessed by pressing the button next to the pet’s name in the Party panel. * The Pet Control panel displays a pet's name, portrait, command buttons, and Health Bar. * Pets can be instructed to "attack," "guard," and "heel" through the use of the panels' command buttons. Obtaining the Hero Razah The method of gaining the Ritualist Hero Razah has been updated so that it no longer requires gemstones from the Domain of Anguish. Players who have already gained Razah as a Hero are now able to complete a quest that will return their Anguish gemstones. * Updated the quest "Finding a Purpose." Players are no longer required to provide Anguish gemstones to enter the Heart of Abaddon. The original version of the "Finding a Purpose" quest has been removed. * Added the new quest, "Money Back Guarantee." Players who have already completed the quest "Finding a Purpose" will now be able to obtain the "Money Back Guarantee" quest from Keeper Shafoss in the Abaddon's Gate outpost. Completing this quest will reward them with one of each type of gemstone. * Players who have partially completed the "Finding a Purpose" quest by turning their gemstones in to Keeper Milzesh will be able to complete the quest. They will then be able to obtain the "Money Back Guarantee" quest from Keeper Shafoss. * Players who currently have the "Finding a Purpose" quest in their Quest Log but have not yet turned their gemstones in to Keeper Milzesh, will now need to speak to Chaplain Phyratyss in the Gate of Anguish to get the new version of the quest. Their Quest Log will be updated with the new information. * Players who have neither taken nor completed "Finding a Purpose" will receive the new version of the quest when they speak to Chaplain Phyratyss in the Gate of Anguish. * If players have turned their gemstones in to Keeper Milzesh but have not completed the "Finding a Purpose" quest, they should NOT abandon the quest. If they abandon the quest after this step, there will be no record of their gemstone exchange. This will prevent a player from being offered the "Money Back Guarantee" quest. Mission Updates * Gyala Hatchery: The skill sets used by Argo and Endre have been improved. These NPCs will now assist players properly in combat. * Divinity Coast: When approached, the chosen villagers will now appear on the player's Party bar. * D'Alessio Seaboard: When approached, Benji Makala will now appear on the player's Party bar. * Augury Rock: In preparation for the new Guardian title, which will be introduced as a part of the upcoming Hard Mode update, Augury Rock is now displayed as a mission on the World Map once its prerequisites have been met. User Interface Improvements Skills Interface * Added collapsible groups to all skill lists. * "Sort by Attribute" groups will now automatically expand and collapse to show skills in which a player has invested attribute points. * Added a "Sort by Elite Status" option to all skill lists. Skills Template Interface * Added an interface to allow players to link template codes into chat. This interface can be accessed through the new Template Codes option in the template menu. * Clicking a template code link will bring up the new interface, which will allow other players to view the linked template and its template code. They can then choose to save or apply this template directly through the interface window. Recent Teammates * Added a list of recent teammates and trade partners to the Friends panel. This list will remain populated until a player logs out. Miscellaneous Interface Updates * Updated all Prophecies NPC interactions so that they use buttons instead of text links. * Improved the organization of runes listed by Rune Traders and the Priests of Balthazar. Runes are now categorized by profession. * Improved the Target Display to show the target’s team color. * Weapon Bar hotkeys now work while the Weapon Bar is hidden. * The match countdown timer is now part of the Score Box control, so its position can be customized. * Added progress bars to the Effects Monitor to show the remaining times for Hexes, Enchantments, Conditions, and other timed effects. * A portion of your Health Bar now turns gray when you suffer from a Deep Wound. * Added a key that clears the current target. This key can be bound through the "Targeting: Clear Target" option in the Control options panel (Menu> Options> Control). AI Updates * Improved Hero and henchman response to called targets. * Skills can now be prioritized while Heroes and henchmen are en route to a flag. * Once your Heroes or henchmen get within a certain range of their flag, they will stop trying to reach that flag if there is unwalkable terrain or if it is occupied by an enemy. Audio Updates * Software audio mode (default) now uses the FMOD audio system for improved performance. (Notice: FMOD Sound System, copyright© Firelight Technologies Pty, Ltd., 1994-2007.) * EAX occlusion is now calculated for all sounds at better-than-default quality settings. Skill Updates Assassin * Assassin's Remedy: Now works on your next 1..10 attack skills. * Black Mantis Thrust: decreased Energy cost to 5. * Dancing Daggers: increased damage to 5..35. * Golden Lotus Strike: decreased recharge time to 10 seconds. * Jagged Strike: increased Bleeding duration to 1..15, decreased recharge time to 1 second. * Malicious Strike: increased damage to 10..30. * Recall: changed to "While you maintain Recall, nothing happens. When Recall ends, you Shadow Step to the ally you targeted when you activated this skill." * Sharpen Daggers: now works on your next 1..10 attack skills. * Signet of Toxic Shock: decreased recharge time to 15 seconds. Dervish * Avatar of Balthazar: increased duration to 10..90 seconds. * Avatar of Dwayna: increased duration to 10..75 seconds. * Avatar of Grenth: increased duration to 10..45 seconds. * Avatar of Lyssa: increased duration to 10..90 seconds. * Avatar of Melandru: decreased Health bonus to 100. * Grenth's Grasp: decreased recharge time to 10 seconds. * Natural Healing: increased the amount healed for to 40..150 Health, decreased recharge time to 5 seconds. * Onslaught: decreased Energy cost to 5. * Pious Haste: increased duration to 5..12 seconds. * Rending Sweep: increased recharge time to 10 seconds. * Vow of Silence: decreased casting time to .25 seconds. * Vow of Strength: increased duration to 20 seconds. * Zealous Vow: increased duration to 20 seconds. Elementalist * Armor of Mist: decreased casting time to 1 second. * Conjure Lightning/Frost/Flame: increased damage to 10..25. * Glyph of Lesser Energy: now reduces the cost of your next 2 spells by 10..18, based on the Energy Storage attribute. * Mind Blast: increased damage to 15..75. Mesmer * Auspicious Incantation: changed to "For 20 seconds, the next spell you cast is disabled for an additional 10..5 seconds, and you gain 110..200% of that spell's Energy cost." * Diversion: increased recharge time to 12 seconds. * Ether Signet: decreased recharge time to 45 seconds. * Guilt: changed duration to 6 seconds, decreased recharge time to 25 seconds. * Keystone Signet: decreased recharge time to 20 seconds. * Mistrust: changed duration to 6 seconds. * Mirror of Disenchantment: decreased Energy cost to 15. * Shame: changed duration to 6 seconds. * Shared Burden: decreased Energy cost to 10. * Spirit of Failure: decreased Energy gain to 1..3, increased recharge time to 20 seconds. * Signet of Clumsiness: increased damage to 15..60. Monk * Convert Hexes: decreased casting time to 1 second. * Deny Hexes: now attributed to Divine Favor. * Reverse Hex: decreased casting time to .25 seconds, increased recharge time to 10 seconds. * Reversal of Damage: decreased recharge time to 6 seconds. * Signet of Rejuvenation: increased unconditional healing to 15..75. * Smite Hex: decreased recharge time to 12 seconds. * Zealous Benediction: decreased Energy gain to 7. Necromancer * Animate Bone Horror: decreased Energy cost to 10. * Animate Vampiric Horror: decreased Energy cost to 15. * Enfeebling Touch: decreased recharge time to 5 seconds. * Lingering Curse: fixed a skill description bug that incorrectly reported the sacrificed Health percentage as 17%. The skill description now reads: "Sacrifice 10% maximum Health. Target foe loses all Enchantments. For 8..20 seconds, target foe gains only half Health from healing." * Mark of Fury: decreased Energy cost to 5. * Mark of Subversion: changed duration to 6 seconds. * Poisoned Heart: decreased Energy cost to 5, decreased recharge time to 12 seconds. * Price of Failure: increased recharge time to 20 seconds. * Reckless Haste: increased Energy cost to 15. * Soul Reaping: functionality changed so that you may only gain Energy from Soul Reaping every 5 seconds. * Toxic Chill: removed a hidden Health sacrifice of 0, which caused the player to take unnecessary damage when the skill was used with Dark Aura. Paragon * "They're on Fire!": now only affects party members. * Anthem of Envy: increased damage to 10..25. * Anthem of Fury: decreased recharge time to 10 seconds. * Anthem of Flame: now only affects party members. * Anthem of Guidance: now only affects party members. * Crippling Anthem: now only affects party members. Ranger * Antidote Signet: decreased recharge time to 4 seconds. * Archer's Signet: decreased casting time to 2 seconds, improved skill disable time to 15..5 seconds. * Bestial Mauling: decreased Daze duration to 4..10 seconds. * Disrupting Lunge: increased recharge time to 10 seconds. * Heal as One: decreased recharge time to 8 seconds. * Lightning Reflexes: decreased recharge time to 30 seconds. * Needling Shot: increased damage to 10..30. * Otyugh's Cry: functionality changed to "For 10..25 seconds, all allied animal companions gain +24 armor and cannot be blocked." * Pestilence: changed to "Create a level 1..10 Spirit. When any creature within its range dies, Conditions on that creature spread to any creature in the area already suffering from a Condition. This Spirit dies after 30..90 seconds." * Spike Trap: increased damage to 10..40. * Trapper's Focus: increased duration to 5..25 seconds. * Tripwire: increased damage to 5..20. * Viper's Nest: increased damage to 5..35. Ritualist * Brutal Weapon: increased damage to 10..25, increased duration to 1..45 seconds. * Consume Soul: decreased recharge time to 2 seconds. * Spirit's Strength: increased damage to 5..35. Warrior * "Shields Up!": decreased duration to 5..11 seconds, decreased armor bonus to 24. * Barbarous Slice: increased damage to 5..30. * Crippling Slash: now inflicts Bleeding. * Dwarven Battle Stance: increased attack speed bonus to 33%. * Heavy Blow: decreased adrenaline cost to 5 strikes. * Mighty Blow: increased damage to 10..40. * Savage Slash: decreased recharge time to 15 seconds. Miscellaneous Updates * Added support for the upcoming Russian language closed beta test. * Updated the textures used on Charr creatures to improve their visual quality. * Improved effects displayed on various creatures across all campaigns. * Added the Warrior's missing 15k Gladiator's Helm to the crafter in Marhan's Grotto. * Afflicted Soul Explosions now deal lower amounts of damage to lower armor classes. This damage is now armor ignoring damage instead of cold damage. * Added improvements to Hero and Henchman AI. * Replaced all Xunlai Agents with Xunlai Chests in the Desolation and Torment regions, since the inhospitable nature of these regions would preclude human vendors. Players may interact with these chests to access their account storage. * Temporarily removed the Xunlai House Tournament NPC from Lion's Arch, the Great Temple of Balthazar, Kaineng Center, and Kamadan, Jewel of Istan. He will return to these locations when it is time to reward players for betting on the Celestial Tournament. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug in the "Take the Shortcut" quest that occasionally caused lock-ups for players who dropped the quest before turning it in for a reward. * Fixed a bug in Gyala Hatchery that occasionally caused turtles to become stuck upside down and stop moving. * Fixed a bug that caused pets charmed in Nightfall maps to ignore the owner’s Beast Mastery skill. * Fixed a bug in Chat that caused an empty space to appear at the bottom of the panel. * Fixed a bug in Hero Battles that caused shrines to add their buff to pets, Spirits, and minions. * Fixed a bug in Hero Battles that caused shrines to give less of a damage increase than intended. * Fixed a Pet Tamer exploit that allowed players to remove pets from other party members' Heroes. * Fixed a bug that caused various game timers to drift out of sync with real time. GuildWiki notes *Changed the size of party member health bars making them thinner. *Template info now does not hide the template names. *You can now refresh the template list. This option helps if you added a template to the template directory while Guild Wars was running. *Titles are now sorted, listing achievements first and then descending by closer to completion. *Added how long you have been on a specific map when you type /age. *Focused Anger now has an animation when activated. *The Guild Battle and heroes battle window (when you click enter battle, while in a Guild Hall and Heroes battle) has been redesigned. Category:Game updates *This update introduced a bug where Ranger pets would try to follow minipets, including other player minipets if you are within their agro. *Unrated Hero Battle matches do not confer any Commander points; you can only advance this title with rated Hero Battles. *Currently it seems to be imposible to open chests, because of the missing "Yes"/"No" buttons. *The animation of Searing Flames is now the same animation of a PBAoE skill if used by an Elementalist. *Heroes' Ascent now has the old formation of NPCs for getting Morale Boost. *The inventory icon for the Jungle Troll miniature has been changed. *The inventory icon for the Halo Axe has been changed. *This update introduced a crash bug. *Bug -The animations for Feast of Corruption, Searing Flames, Zealous Benediction, Restore Condition , and likely many more, were changed to be the one normally reserved for self targeted spells. *A second update is reported to have fixed the crash bug.